


Breakfast in Bed

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Clingy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: Luffy has Law wrapped around his finger.





	Breakfast in Bed

Law snuggled his face closer into his pillow as he heard someone calling his name. 

“Toraooooooooooo,” Luffy whined. The younger boy was sitting up against the headboard with a frown. “Torao c’mon!”

Law knew that once Luffy was awake, that meant sleep for him was over as well. Law flipped over to his backside and yawned. The clock read 5:02. Law’s hospital rotation started at 7. It was going to be a long day. “What do you want?”

“I’m hungry.”

Law rolled his eyes. Trust his boyfriend to have an insatiable appetite at the worst of times. “And you had to wake me up to tell me that?” He reached over and turned the small lamp on. The light illuminated Luffy’s big brown eyes. Law sat up next to Luffy and the younger boy immediately wrapped an arm around Law’s bare chest and nuzzled his face into the older boy’s neck.

“Come eat with me,” Luffy mumbled against Law’s skin.

Law sighed. Luffy knew that he had Law wrapped around his finger. “So, breakfast in bed or?”

Luffy retracted his arm and used his hands to clap. “Bed!”

 _Why did I even ask?_ Law thought to himself. “Okay, I’ll be back in a minute,” he said as got out of the bed.

“Don’t take too long, I’m already cold!”

_It definitely is going to be a long day_

\--

Law came back into the bedroom carrying two bowels of cereal. He handed an eager Luffy his bowel of Captain Crunch berries. The younger boy began shoveling the spoon in and out of his mouth at an alarming rate that Law had somehow become accustomed to. Law settled back in bed with his bowl of Raisin Bran.

“How do you eat that stuff?” Luffy said between bites. He grimaced. “Yuck!”

“It’s healthy Luffy-ya.”

Luffy shrugged. “Well mine is delicious.”

Law chuckled. “May I ask why you woke me up for this?”

Luffy tipped the bowl to his mouth to drink the leftover milk. He smacked his lips together and put the empty cereal bowl on the nightstand. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

Law wasn’t done with his cereal yet, but he suddenly became more interested in what Luffy said. He reached over Luffy and put his half full bowl next to Luffy’s empty one. “What?”

Luffy crawled into Law’s lap and pulled the covers over his shoulder. He pouted. “You always have to leave so early for your shifts and then you come home so late. I feel so lonely. I miss you so much.”

The older man felt his stomach flip. He knew that he spent a lot of time at work, but he never knew that his boyfriend felt lonely. Law rested his hands on Luffy’s bony hips and squeezed. “How long have you felt like this?”

Luffy continued to pout. “I miss you all the time. Even when you just left to get the cereal, I was missing you so much.”

“I wasn’t even gone for two or three minutes.”

Luffy leaned forward and rested his head on Law’s chest. “Three minutes too long.” Luffy’s breathing slowed down and in seconds the younger boy was asleep.

Law picked up cell phone up and found the hospital number. He told his chief that he wasn’t feeling very well. Luckily, it was flu season so Law’s chief let him have the day off. Deciding to not wake Luffy up, Law slowly leaned into the mattress, bringing Luffy down on him.

Law closed his eyes and soon drifted back to sleep.

\--

“Toraoooo! Wake up!”

In a weird sense of déjà vu, Law immediately woke up. “What’s wrong baby?” He asked after seeing a worried look on Luffy’s face.

“It’s past nine o’clock! You were supposed to go to work two hours ago!” Luffy fretted. He had grabbed Law’s scrubs and threw them on the bed. “Hurry you need to get up!”

Law laughed which instantly made Luffy stop in his tracks.

“What’s so funny?” The younger boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Law laughed even harder. Luffy always wore his heart on his sleeve and he was so easy to read. “Calm down Luffy-ya. I called in earlier and told them I was sick. I faked a cough and everything. I have the whole day off.”

“You mean it?” Luffy questioned, his eyes lighting up by the second.

The older man nodded. “Would I lie to you?”

Luffy jumped back into the bed and on top of Law. “Torao!” He kissed Law’s face, leading a sloppy trail that made the doctor in Law shudder, but made the romantic in Law’s heart melt. 

“I take it you’re happy?”

“Happy isn’t even the word!” Luffy gloated. “I’ve been waiting for you to have a day off. I have a whole list of things planned for us to do.”

Law could just imagine Luffy at home waiting for him to come back. Luffy was never the type to sit down and plan things out, so the fact that Luffy had made a whole list of things just for Law and him made Law the happiest he had been in a long time.

“A whole list?”

Luffy beamed. “Yes silly Torao!” He gave Law a peck on the nose. “First we are going to go to the zoo. Then we are going to go eat. Then we are going to go to an aquarium that they just opened up. Then we are going to go eat again. Then I wanted to see that new action movie. I don’t know if you would like it but I hope you do. Then we can go eat again. Oh, wait I forgot about…”

Luffy continued talking as Law just gazed at him. Law didn’t know how the world blessed him with Luffy, but he was thankful every day. From waking up early just to eat cereal to Luffy going on and on about plans that Law knew would take at least a week to complete. 

Law didn’t care how long Luffy’s list took to complete, just as long as the raven-haired boy was beside him every step of the way. It was going to be a long day, but a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently become OBSESSED with this pairing. I feel like they deserve to have thousands of fics about them. I have 2 or 3 Lawlu fics I started writing, but I feel like I can't bring these two the justice this pairing deserves. oh well! I'm trying :)
> 
> (this was inspired by a tumblr prompt https://otp-fanfic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/149022548678/imagine-your-otp#notes)


End file.
